How to survive a zombie outbreak
Overview: This wiki will help you to survive in case of a zombie outbreak, no matter what the size. Step 1: Zombie types and information There are many types of zombie portrayed in movies, books, and video games. This section will give you a basic understanding of zombies. What is a zombie? A zombie is a reanimated corpse, either by magic, science or something else. The idea of zombies comes from voodoo. Zombies can be mindless beings controlled by the one who resurrected them, mindless rotting corpses with only a reanimated brain and motor functions that is driven by hunger to kill and eat organic things, or a reanimated dead that can talk, think, and move like a normal person. Voodoo zombies: This is broken into 2 parts: Puppet zombies: These zombies are mindless resurrected corpses controlled by a “puppet master” the person who resurrected them. They can be killed by a head wound, or enough physical damage to the rest of the body. They cannot learn, they may be able to speak, but it will be the speech of the puppet master being transmitted through them. They may or may not eat human flash depending on the will of the master. Human zombies: These zombies have been resurrected through magic, but not necessarily for evil means. They can learn, speak, and usually cannot be distinguished from normal humans. It is more like being alive a second time. These zombies do not eat human flesh. T-virus zombies: These zombies are resurrected by a virus (like the T-Virus). These zombies may or may not eat human flesh, depending on the circumstances; these zombies will usually kill humans. These zombies usually cannot learn, as they have only their motor functions restored, although there have been a few exceptions. These zombies are the most common in videogames and movies, and are usually hard to stop. This guide is mostly about an outbreak of this specific type of zombie. These zombies can be killed with a head wound. These zombies may be slow and clumsy, or agile and swift. Step 2: Pre-outbreak You need to be prepared for such and outbreak before it happens, if not you could end up zombie-chow. The 3 things you should be aware of are: fortress specifications, defense capabilities, and natural resources. Fortress Specifications: In the event of a zombie outbreak, a fortress or safe-zone is suggested, and sometimes required. Fortresses should be made in areas not easily accessible by zombies, waterfront areas are not suggested. A fortress should have a main entrance, but also well guarded escape routes in the event of an uncontrollable zombie infestation inside the fortress. The fortress should be divided into sections which can be closed off individually incase of an inside infestation. Defense Capabilities: If a fortress is built well it can be easily and effectively defended. Fortresses should have an outer wall upon which armed fights can stand and shoot down upon zombies. A fortress should be well stocked, with both weapons and required items, like food and water. Many weapons are effective against zombies (see below) and if possible they should be included into the fortress’s armory. Natural resources: Natural resources usually refers to things like water and food, if possible a garden area should be included in the fortress’s building plans, so that food may be grown, food and fresh water should be stocked up in large quantities, and also be able to be made within the fortress. Step 3: OH GOD the zeds are here This part deals with what to do, during a zombie outbreak. This part is divided into: 1. Weapons 2. Vehicles 3. Strategies and tips 4. Physical and mental conditioning 5. Infection Section 1-Weapons: Weapons are one of the most important things during a zombie outbreak. Without weapons you could be left defenseless, and that’s a bad thing. Weapons are very important when facing zombies, but remember the 5 major guidelines: Skill *This is the amount of skill a weapon takes to aim, reload and fire effectively. *This is important because what good is a weapon that you can’t use effectively. Ammo *This is the amount of ammo a weapon can hold, per clip and total. *This is important because the last thing you want to happen is for you to be caught without ammo while surrounded by zombies. Weight *This is the weight of the weapon and its ammo. *This is important because you may be traveling far distances on foot, and the less weight the better. Accuracy *This is how accurate the weapon is, including its range and chance of misfire. *This is important, because if you can’t hit a zombie, you can’t kill a zombie. Damage *This is how effective a weapon is against zombies, and the weapons rate of fire. *This is important because if a weapon doesn’t kill a zombie, what good is it. World War 2 era and former Soviet bloc weapons are highly effective against zombies, as is anything with enough penetration and a low skill level requirement.If you can try to find a gun shop and loot it, but be careful because most gun shop owners won't like sharing. Fire is also effective against zombies, as their rotting flesh should burn somewhat well, weapons that cause fires are recommended, like Molotov cocktails due to their ease to make, large destruction radius, and effectiveness. Grenades are also usually effective, but not so easy to come by. Melee weapons are important also, chainsaws are effective, but very loud and hard to use, makeshift weapons are sometimes effective. Swords, pikes and other medieval weapons are usually highly effective, and can incapacitate a zombie with ease. Knives and other weapons with short reach can be effective, but are not recommended. BUT, most of the time, any makeshift household item should work better than a formal sword, as they can function in more than just one way. Like a hammer over a mace, a window pole over a staff, and even a lawnmower. It would take out their legs, and you could thus run. The philosophy in the game Dead Rising is useful, being able to see what is a weapon, and how to use it. Allow me to name a few more: *Large Steak Knives, *Wired Telephones, *Lawn Chairs, *Cell Phone/ game system/ other elctronic device Chargers, *Chainsaws (of course), *Weed Whackers, *Katanas and other such blades, *Nail/ Staple Guns, *BB Guns (low penetration, only on really old and decayed zombies), *Wooden Stakes, *Large Flashlights, *Boards with nails in them (they do work), *Pipes, *Baseball bats (aluminum is better), *Hockey Sticks, *Ice Skates, *Golf Clubs, *Firearms that are out of ammo, *Blankets and oversized teddy bears (more as an escape alternative for blocking zombies from getting to your flesh, or blinding them, *Heavy rope with tight knots, *Vases, *Hand saws, *Almost any power tool, *Makeshift nunchuks, *Pitchforks, *Torches (not electric), If you're lucky enough to have one, A bayonet, etc. Remember, you don't have to reload a melee weapon Section 2-Vehicles: This Section will teach you about transport. Transport is usually needed during a zombie outbreak, either out of the infected area, or into a safe area. Depending on your specific situation, destination, and needs a number of vehicles could suit your purposes. Tanks and other armored vehicles are not generally recommended for long-distance travel, as their excessive fuel consumption, noisy operation, and limited mobility make them easy targets for swarms of undead. Additionally, the difficulty of finding replacement parts and a technician skilled enough to work on the vehicle limits their use to organized military, but if you are in the military or have experience in the military, military vehicles could be of very good use. School buses and vans can be modified to be highly effective when a larger group is in need of mobility, though this assumes roadways remain clear. Vehicles specifically suited to off-road use, as well as dirt bikes and even bicycles, can be effective transportation when road conditions are unknown and mobility is of the utmost importance. Unless zombies are sprinting towards you (which, depending on the outbreak, may be the case) a car may prove to be more hindrance than help. A word of caution: do not get too attached to your vehicle. It is a mode of conveyance, not a mobile base, and as such if it should become handicapped in a way that would be difficult to remedy (mechanical damage, stuck in a deep rut, etc.) do not hesitate to take what you can and abandon it. Better to lose a Jeep than to lose your life attempting repairs or retrieval. Section 3-Strategies and Tips: This section will teach you strategies against zombies, and give you tips when fighting against them. Remember you can never have too many traps; pits, darts, mines, anything that will lessen the number of zombies actually reaching the humans, making it easier to effectively target them, and lowering the chances of being overwhelmed. If on the defensive: keep moving, kill zombies you encounter, but it is advised not to try to lure them in, as you may get more than you bargained for. If on defense, use idle time to build up your defenses, and check the fortress, possibly set up traps outside the base. Lastly, always remember: one shot, one kill. Very big pits = very effective zombie stopper. Very big pits with spikes = not good at all. Here's why, the zombie swarm is huge, really huge, if you are defending one building there will probably be thousands of zombies going in your direction, and because there's so many, spikes with impaled zombies will serve as ladders to the zombies falling in the pit, the point is to trap the zombies. Install plenty of fire traps, if you can, at the entrance place one entry way with doors that you can seal with a press of a button, a decontamination area maybe, install reusable fire traps and have people with close quarters weapons on the other side? Very effective, very good idea. Section 4-Conditioning: To be able to survive a zombie outbreak, physical, mental, and emotional conditionings are recommended. Physical Conditioning: During a zombie outbreak your body will be strained, from running, climbing, and fighting, taking track, or playing sports is a good way to condition your body. Being able to run fast, and for a long time are very helpful when being attacked, as is being able to use a weapon with skill and agility is very helpful also. Learning parkour may be helpful as well, as it gets you places those maggot-brained zombies can't climb. Mental Conditioning: During a zombie outbreak, there will be death and suffering, usually of people that you were close to. You will need to be able to operate under pressure, stand stress well, and handle the deaths of friends/family. You will also need to realize that zombies are not human beings, and that killing them is not a bad thing, if you don’t they will only kill people in horrible ways. This is the time to be a sadistic killer of the undead, it might sound crazy, but it will keep you from getting the 'shell shock' of fighting the undead. Emotional Conditioning This is very similar to Mental conditioning except it has to deal with- who would've guessed- your emotions. You have to be ready to kill your best friend if there bitten, or cope with the fact that you may, in fact, be the last man on earth. Without Emotional Coditioning, you will be inclined to suicide. Section 5-Infection: This section deals with handling corpses of the infected and infections within humans. Infection through bites and scratches: This is the most common way that a zombie infection spreads. Depending on the type of virus, amputation may be effective as long as it is done as soon as possible after the wound is received. If the infection has already begun to spread through the body, it is best to say your farewells to the infected, and put them out of their suffering. A shot to the temple or side of the head are usually effective. Dealing with corpses of infected: The most important rule to follow is to make sure that the person is dead, and is going to stay that way. If it is suspected that the corpse is reanimated, destroy it, using a melee weapon or fire is best, that way it isn’t a waste of ammunition if the corpse was dead. If you come upon corpses that have not yet been reanimated, burn them. Other Ways of Becoming Infected: There are a couple of diffrent ways to become infected besides bites and scratches, such as: being bitten by a mosquito that had drank the blood of a zombie, biting a zombie (if it doesn't kill you, it will infect you.) , or their blood getting into an open wound.